A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage and other related components. Data centers may, for example, provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing). When a failure of a computing component or a networking component occurs, customers may lose data or have limited access to data, and may be unable to provide services to their downstream customers, resulting in lost revenue and customer dissatisfaction.